ANGKOR: Con La Música En La Sangre
by The Gothic Diva
Summary: Crossover! Beyblade/Yu Gi Oh! La historia de seis chicos que buscan triunfar en el mundo de la música xD Un Fic Lleno de Música Lean! Warning: Yaoi KaiXRyo.
1. Prólogo

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por lograr tu más grande y anhelado sueño?

¿Todo dices?

Bueno, si es normal que pienses eso, pero ¿Qué tal si en el trayecto tuvieras que sacrificar todo aquello que es importante para ti? Amigos…Familia…incluso tú mismo.

Sin mencionar que debes hacer los trabajos más duros que imagines, claro, siempre se necesita esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad para lograr lo que quieres, nada es gratis, eso debes tenerlo bien claro antes de empezar.

Pero ¿Qué tal si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las pruebas que te pone la vida? ¿Si no tienes lo que hace falta? Es muy duro darse cuenta uno mismo que no sirve para poder ser lo que uno quiere.

Por ejemplo, a mi me encantan las películas de policías, donde el protagonista se arriesga a entrar a un cuarto oscuro para perseguir al villano, y al final todo resulta bien para todos y la estrella del film se convierte en el héroe…pero se que no podría hacer eso. ¿Por qué? Simple, soy un cobarde, me dan mucho miedo las armas de fuego y por nada del mundo me pondría enfrente de una.

Lo más probable es que me agacharía y les entregara todo el dinero, ¡Incluso mi ropa interior si me la pidieran!

Así que no, paso, quiero vivir, gracias. Llévense a los rehenes pero a mi no me hagan daño. ¿Dicen que mujeres y niños primero no?

No es cierto, es broma.

Así que….re-formulemos la pregunta.

¿Estarías dispuesto a darlo todo para alcanzar tu más grande y anhelado sueño?

Dime, ¿que respondes ahora?

Una persona me preguntó esto hace ya algunos años mientras tomábamos unas cuantas cervezas y planeábamos nuestro futuro. El respondió "lo más probable" yo….solo no sabía que responder. Pero me sirvió para reflexionar

En el camino dejas mucho, pero ganas más.

Te caes, pero debes levantarte.

Y sobre todo superar tus miedos.

No digo que me pusiera una pistola en la cara, claro que no.

Pero si alguien hubiera llegado a mi puerta diciendo que dejando todo aquello que yo conozco y amo, llegaría a lograr lo que siempre había querido, lo más probable sería que la abría cerrado con tal fuerza que le rompería la nariz.

Así es, yo tuve que dejar muchas cosas que me importaban y que incluso amaba, pero también gane muchas cosas más en el camino. Estos chicos con los que comparto mi suerte son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, Seto (nuestro manager), Kai, Atemu,Ray,Bakura y Boris han sido un gran apoyo para mí, y sin ellos no habría podido soportar todo lo que se me vino enzima.

Sufrí, llore y me partí la espalda para poder llegar hasta donde estoy ahora.

Pero, ¿Sabes algo? No me arrepiento de nada, y creeme...valió la pena.

_**ANGKOR.**_

* * *

xDDD pues ahí esta la primera entrega...gracias por pasarse por aqui y espero que les llamará la tención lo sufiecente com para leerel sigueinte cápitulo- en fin

Dejen R&R!!


	2. Shadow of The Day

**Capitulo 1**

**"La música es el lenguaje Universal"**

**Recomendación músical para este cap.: "Shadow of the Day"-Linkin Park (Minutes to Midnight)  
**

_**"Lo más triste de una gran amistad, es que no duermes tranquilo pensando en que puede irse..."**_

**Ankgor.  
**

El despertador sonó a las 5:30 del la mañana.

No había podido dormir durante toda la noche por esa maldita canción que se negaba a llegar completa a su cabeza, miro el reloj.

-"¿Porqué la noche no tiene más horas?"-se preguntaba mientras intentaba incorporarse. Había tenido ese sueño otra vez.

Apagó el despertador mientras se sentaba en la cama y se froto los ojos cansado, si seguía teniendo noches como esta iba a llegar el momento en que empezaría a tomar pastillas para dormir, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche que se encontraba del lado derecho de su cama y busco algo durante un rato revolviendo el contenido con su mano.

-"Maldita sea, estoy seguro que lo deje aquí"- al fin sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, sacó su Ipod Touch y lo conecto en las bocinas encima de la mesa y, con un volumen moderado para la hora, comenzó a sonar una canción de su grupo favorito.

Se frotó los ojos una vez más, se levantó estirándose y entró al baño a mojarse un poco la cara para despertar por completo, se miró en el espejo y contempló su cabello lavanda enmarañado mientras pensaba en ese sueño.

-"espero que algún día se haga realidad"-pensó mientras veía sus grises ojos.

-¡Ryo, Se va a hacer tarde, la universidad no queda tan cerca como crees, hijo!-escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ya voy mamá- salió del baño y buscó con la mirada la ropa que había elegido el día anterior entrando a su cuarto… ¿la había colgado fuera del armario cierto?

-Debí dejarla sobre la silla-se dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

Todos se lo habían dicho y lo sabía, Ryo tenía muchas cualidades, era guapo, atractivo, leal, sincero, creativo, talentoso en el violín, excelente cantante y muy inteligente, sin embargo…era muy distraído y frecuentemente extraviaba una que otra cosa de vez en cuando, nada importante en realidad…solo su Ipod lo había dejado más de tres veces en casa de su amigo Yugi, su mochila, la que su amiga Anzu le daba casi todos los Sábados por olvidarla el viernes junto a los casilleros, algunos libros, que Jonnou le llevaba a su casa amablemente, su credencial de estudiante, en la que había gastado algo de dinero en reposiciones y claro, las llaves de la casa que Honda le daba cuando se le caían en la escuela. Pero, con todo lo anterior, también era un chico MUY afortunado.

-De prisa Hijo ya esta el desayuno-le anunció su madre mientras le daba unos leves golpes a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

-Eee mamá…-Ryo la entreabrió un poco-¿de casualidad sabes donde esta mi ropa?

-Esta en el segundo cajón de tu tocador- la madre de Ryo sonrió-dijiste que ibas a colgarla después de lavar los trastes, pero te fuiste a casa de Yugi para estudiar así que la planche y la puse ahí.

Ryo le sonrió agradecido

-Gracias mamá eres un ángel.

Se vistió rápido para no hacer esperar a su madre, se puso una playera negra con el estampado de un grupo de heavy metal, calcetas a rayas y unos vans negros con cráneos y puntos blancos, unas pulseras en la mano derecha, una muñequera negra en la mano izquierda, una cadena en su cadera y sus collares completaban su atuendo.

Salió de su cuarto y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo sin atragantarse, tomo su mochila y salió de su casa.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Ryo!-le gritó su madre desde la puerta.

Ryo se detuvo en seco y regresó corriendo hasta su madre.

-casi lo olvido.-le dio un cálido beso a su mamá en la mejilla.-te quiero mami y gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- le miro con cariño.

-no lo se aún-y emprendió su camino de nuevo-Pero cuando lo descubra te lo are saber.

La madre de Ryo cerró la puerta y miro una foto de su hijo cuando era bebe que estaba en la repisa de la sala, sus manitas sujetaban un osito de peluche mientras le sonreía a la cámara.

-Mi pequeño-pensó la mujer y toco el lugar donde recibió la tierna muestra de cariño de su hijo.

Definitivamente su hijo era la persona más distraída del mundo, pero el beso de la mañana era algo que nunca se le podía olvidar.

Ryo entro al salón. Algunos de sus amigos habían llegado, una joven alta pero un poco más baja que Ryo con cabello y ojos castaños de piel blanca se le acerco junto con un chico bajito de cabello un poco largo pintado en tres colores, los mechones que le enmarcaban la cara eran rubios la siguiente capa eran negros y la última capa era rojiza, sus ojos eran grandes de color violeta.

-Hola Anzu, Hola Yugi,-saludó al ser interceptado a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Hola Ryo-le saludó Anzu con una sonrisa, vestía una falda corta color naranja y una playera sin mangas color amarillo, usaba calentones y unos tenis- ¿ya escuchaste las nuevas

Noticias?

-No se si lo notaste, mi amor, pero acabo de llegar.-le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-si como barres trapeas…-le dijo de modo despectivo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-no es eso-sonrió-es que estaba pensando en que eres la persona más colorida que conozco…y bien ¿Qué me iban a decir?

-Parece que va a entrar un estudiante nuevo a nuestro salón-le dijo Yugi, que iba vestido con unos jeans azules y una playera blanca y unos tenis del mismo color, sin ocultar su emoción-¿un nuevo compañero no te parece emocionante?

Ryo lo miró un instante, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que pensaba.

-No te ofendas Yugi, pero-exhaló- a veces parece taaaaaan, pero tan ñoño

-Tú también te vas a emocionar cuando sepas de donde es-la voz de Yugi sondaba con un ligero toque de reproche.

-Wow! La duda me mata ¿De donde es? Dime, Por favor- Ryo usó todo el sarcasmo que tenía para ese día en esa frase mientras daba pequeños aplausos de fingida emoción.

-De Alemania-le contestó Anzu de inmediato.

Ryo abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus amigos dejaron salir una sonrisa triunfal.

-Cambian las cosas ¿no es así?

El pelilavanda los miró intentado mostrar indiferencia.

-En realidad no.-se abrió paso entre sus amigos para poder llegar a su lugar.

-Espero que sea atractivo-dijo Anzu imaginándose al que sería su nuevo compañero mientras seguía a Ryo hasta su lugar.

-todas esperan eso…-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ryo ocupaba uno de los lugares más apartados de su salón, uno antes de la esquina a lado de las ventanas, delante de él se sentaba su amigo Yugi, el asiento detrás de Ryo estaba desocupado, a lado de ese asiento se encontraba Anzu, que era el lugar más cercano a sus dos mejores amigas y delante de ella y a lado de Ryo se encontraba el mejor amigo de este. Un chico llamado Yuuriy Ivanov.

De repente se quedo pensativo, como si algo en su rutina diaria no se hubiera presentado.-que raro…-sacó su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-¿que sucede?-preguntó Yugi con curiosidad mirando el teléfono de su amigo.

-Es Yuuriy

-¿que sucede con él?

-¿no saben si ya llego?-miró el asiento de su amigo mientras dejaba sus cosas

-según yo no- dijo Anzu- estarían sus cosas, ¿no es así?

-siempre me llama, incluso si no va a venir.-dijo preocupado

-tal vez se le olvidó, Ryo- le dijo Yugi sonriendo- no te preocupes, no ha de tardar y no quiso gastar el crédito de tu celular.

-¿Anzu-chan, Yugi-kun pueden venir un momento?- les gritó una chica rubia desde el otro lado del salón.

-En seguida vamos Sakura-le dijo Anzu a su amiga con un sonrisa y luego vio a Ryo- descuida ya llegara.

Ryo asintió y vio a sus amigos marcharse…él conocía a esa chica, pero no tenían una buena relación. Al igual que ella algunos de su salón le tenían miedo por su forma de vestir y sus gustos. Se sentía agradecido de tener amigos como ellos dos. En especial agradecía a cualquier deidad que estuviera allá arriba por haberle mandado a Yuuriy.

Se sentó en su lugar y vió por la ventana mientras pensaba en su amigo.

Yuuriy era un chico pelirrojo de tez pálida, una cabeza más alto que Ryo y de ojos azules, descendiente de una prestigiosa y estable familia rusa, su padre era un hombre estricto, severo pero cariñoso, era un gran abogado y era parte de una de las firmas más reconocidas en toda Rusia, Su madre era una hermosa pelirroja, una persona amable llena de vida y vigor, ella y su hijo solían pasar varios días solos los dos pues el Señor Ivanov llevaba una agenda llena de viajes de trabajo. Vivió los primeros 5 años de su vida en Moskú, hasta que un día en el que Yuuriy acompañaba a su madre a hacer las compras diarias sucedió un terrible accidente automovilístico que se la arrebato. Yuuriy pasó tres meses en el hospital y una semana después de que lo dieron de alta él y su padre se mudaron a Japón.

-Debemos alejarnos de esas personas, Yuuriy-solía decirle su padre de vez en cuando y Yuuriy lo escuchaba sin saber a lo que se refería.

El destino lo llevo a estudiar a una escuela secundaría que le aconsejaban a su padre sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo que tenían a sus hijos ahí.

Ryo y Yuuriy se conocieron en esa secundaria, su relación no comenzó siendo la mejor del mundo, debido a sus diferencias solían molestarse el uno al otro, Ryo era Gótico y

Yuuriy se inclinaba más a la tendencia Emo, debido a los prejuicios que los dominaban era imposible que estuvieran en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que el primer año estuvieron juntos en el mismo salón llegando a tener disputas muy frecuentemente.

No fue hasta que Ryo descubrió que tal vez no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Sucedió un jueves por la noche, cuando su grupo favorito de Heavy Metal Gótico daba un gran concierto.

Ryo esperaba en la fila de entrada viendo un gran letrero que citaba "Lacrimosa. [Tickets Sold Out!]" Y sonreía, entonces vió a alguien muy familiar, cierto pelirrojo con su cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo totalmente vestido de negro.

-"que hace ese _Emo_ aquí"-pensó molesto, pero claro dejó de estarlo cuando entró y tuvo a aquella hermosa finlandesa llamada Anne Nurmi y al músico de músicos, el Maestro Tilo Wolff frente a él, de vez en cuando buscaba a Yuuriy con la mirada y logro verlo cuando las primeras notas de "Der Morgen Danach" comenzaron a sonar, estaba hasta delante de toda la multitud al igual que él, miraba hacia arriba viendo a ese grupo como un sacerdote mirando una cruz.

Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los de Ryo al escuchar a esas canciones llenas de sentimiento.

Los ojos de Yuuriy se encontraron con los de Ryo, Yuuriy lo miró sorprendido, Ryo vió al grupo que estaba frente a el y luego volvió a mirar a Yuuriy pero esta vez con una media sonrisa, como diciendo "no lo esperaba de ti". Y volvieron a poner atención a la agrupación alemana.

Al día siguiente Ryo fue el primero en acercarse a Yuuriy, que estaba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la ventana, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros de salón, pues no era secreto que aquellos dos se llevaban tan bien como un perro y un gato.

-Te vi en el concierto de anoche-le dijo Ryo con un tono neutro.

Yuuriy le miro tranquilo.

-Si, lo se.

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio durante un rato, mientras sus compañeros cuchicheaban en voz baja cuestionándose sobre que estarían hablando.

Ryo suspiro.

-Creí que no te gustaba ese tipo de música…

-¿por ser Emo?-le interrumpió Yuuriy

-pues….si, así es-admitió el pelilavanda al ser descubierto.

-mmm…solo me gusta la ropa y el genero musical- el pelirrojo señaló su sudadera verde de calaveras.-Pero me gusta más la literatura, escultura, música…bueno todo lo que se refiere a la cultura gótica o incluso el movimiento Dark.

Ryo lo miró algo sorprendido.

-Rayos-Yuuriy se dió una palmada en la frente-debes creer ahora que soy un powser seguidor de las tendencias de la moda ¿no es así?.

-eee…no-le dijo Ryo sonriendo- solo me preguntaba donde habías comprado esa sudadera.

Yuuriy le sonrió de vuelta, y le indicó con la mirada que se sentara a su lado, esto claro sorprendió aún más a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo es que no hablamos antes?

Ryo se recargó en la banca con los antebrazos extendidos con los dedos cruzados.

-Tengo una teoría-su tono se hizo serio-ambos pensamos diferente a los demás, nos gustan cosas diferentes a los demás y ambos nos vestimos diferente a los demás-miro a Yuuriy y este asintió dándole toda su atención- y eso nos hace iguales, en cierto modo.-Yuuriy rió un poco-tú y yo somos el tipo de persona a los que les gusta ser diferente a cualquiera-su tono se volvió un poco más ameno-supongo que eso nos molestó el uno del otro.

Yuuriy analizó la teoría de Ryo.

-mmm…tiene sentido, pero somos diferentes, tú eres un gótico completo y yo soy algo así como una clase de Emo Pro-Gótico.

-supongo que también nos dejamos llevar por nuestros prejuicios-dijo dejando notar un poco de vergüenza en su voz.

-si puede ser.-sucedió lo mismo con el chico pelirrojo-pero somos como dos árboles de distintos bosques-Ryo lo miró confundido-Árboles al fin y al cabo.-le aclaró.

-Tienes Razón.

-Además nos une una cosa…la música.-Ryo sonrío al escuchar eso.-Así que como lo veo tenemos dos opciones.-su compañero lo miró interesado- Podemos fingir que nuestro encuentro "mágico" de anoche y esta conversación nunca pasaron y seguir ignorándonos hasta graduarnos o…tomar en serio esta conversación, llevarnos bien, ser amigos y recordar el concierto de anoche como uno de los mejores de nuestras vidas.

Ryo pensó unos segundos….entablar una amistad con alguien que había sido un fastidio… ¿por un concierto?…

-Me gustó como interpretaron Vermachtnis/Kabinnet.- respondió sonriendo.

-oo definitivamente-dijo Yuuriy con una sonrisa por la decisión de su ahora nuevo amigo.-Me agradó mucho que interpretaran Malina.

-¡lo se!-dijo Ryo sin ocultar su emoción- casi nunca la tocan en vivo.

-sin mencionar los _fancy moves_ de Tilo-dijo Yuuriy imitando el movimiento de manos del cantante con lo que Ryo soltó una carcajada.

-O la sensualidad de la señorita Nurmi.-le dio Ryo.

-admitámoslo esta un poco gordita.

Ryo fingió un susto.

-¡que la boca se te haga chicharrón!-Yuuriy rió- ok si lo acepto pero solo un poco-dijo recalcando lo último-además no deja de ser sensual.

-Para nada jajaja.

-Buenos Días jóvenes-saludo el Profesor Ikari al entrar.

-Buenos días profesor.-saludaron los alumnos.

Ryo estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que sus otros compañeros habían llegado.

El profesor les indicó que tomaran asiento.

-Bueno, como creo que ya saben, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, viene de Alemania, y no chavas, no se si para ustedes sea guapo, así que no me pregunten-los alumnos rieron.-bueno dejando esto en claro lo are pasar. Por favor sean amables. Puedes pasar-dijo un poco más alto.

La puerta del salón se abrió despacio.

Un muchacho alto de tez clara entró al salón, su cabello estaba pintado en dos tonos de azul, claro al frente y oscuro en la parte trasera, sujetado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron uno a uno a sus nuevos compañeros mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a ellos, se detuvieron un instante en Ryo, quien se puso rígido al sentir aquella mirada, sus mejillas estaban tatuadas con dos pares de triángulos, uno grande y otro pequeño, a cada lado de su rostro. A decir verdad era bastante atractivo.

A pesar de sentirse presionada por esos ojos de fuego de aquel extraño, le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo hasta que el peliazul se dio la vuelta para comenzar a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari.-comenzó el profesor Ikari.- su padre es padre es Japonés y su madre Alemana y Tiene 19 años. Joven Hiwatari, puede sentarse junto a la señorita Anzu ,en la esquina junto a la ventana ¿Por Favor?

Hiwatari asintió y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a su asiento.

Ryo miró a Hiwatari, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, playera negra y lo cubría una gabardina negra. Las hebillas de sus botas hacían un tintineo al caminar.

Al joven pelilavanda le dió un retortijón en el estomago cuando pasó a su lado, pues para su mala suerte, o buena, el asiento que le asignaron estaba justamente atrás de él.

Por más que lo intentaba, Ryo no lograba poner atención a lo que Ikari- sensei estaba explicando, pues sentía la mirada de su nuevo compañero clavarse en su nuca.

-"cálmate Ryo, pon atención"-se decía mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos.-"Eres un paranoico por supuesto que no te esta viendo"-

-Eee…joven Ryo-le llamó el sensei- ¿se siente bien?, tiene cara de querer ir al baño urgentemente-todos en el salón rieron viendo a Ryo.

-No sensei-dijo Ryo un poco más tranquilo por la amena intervención del maestro-pero cuando de verdad tenga que ir se lo are saber-le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo-

-Ok, de acuerdo joven Ryo, pero cuándo intente coquetear conmigo pruebe algo más discreto como chocolates o manzanas-los compañeros de Ryo y Ryo estaban muertos de risa, la verdad era que las clases de Ikari-sensei, además de ser de provecho, era una fiesta.

La clase continuo sin percances durante unos 20 minutos más, hasta que alguien llegó a tocar la puerta, el profesor Ikari abrió y se entretuvo hablando con un señor de bigote, después de asentir un par de veces se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Muchachos, parece que hay algunos problemas en la enfermería, regreso en 15 minutos, Darky-dijo refiriéndose a Ryo-Quedas a cargo, así que si alguien quiere ir al baño contigo o sin ti debe pedirte permiso, ya vengo.- y salió del salón.

Los muchachos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Anzu y sus amigas intentaban capturar la atención del chico nuevo y al parecer no dejaban de mandarle recaditos en pequeños papeles y le sonreían coquetamente, mientras que Ryo y Yuugi hablaban sobre el comportamiento de su profesor.

-Ikari-sensei se veía muy preocupado-le dijo Yuugi a su amigo.

-sip, algo-le respondió Ryo mientras veía la puerta del salón-me pregunto que estará pasando.

-oye Ryo- le dijo su amigo en voz baja- habla con el nuevo.

-¿y yo porqué?-se defendió el pelilavanda en el mismo tono.

-Bueno…de nosotros tú eres el único que habla alemán, hazlo rápido antes de que Anzu se te adelante y se haga una mala impresión de nosotros.

Ryo consideró lo que podría pensar el chico nuevo si hablaba antes con Anzu.

-supongo que tienes razón.

-Entschuldigung- Ryo se congeló al escuchar esa voz detrás de él, era envolvente y aterciopelada, lentamente volteo para poder ver a su interlocutor.

-s-si?-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Hat Du spriecht Deutch? … Ich glaub´ das Ich hörte deine Freund sagen das Sie tun…

_(¿Tú hablas alemán?...Creo que escuche a tu amigo decir que lo hacías)_

-mmm…Ja.-le contestó.-Kann Ich helfe dir?

_(mmm…si) (¿Puedo ayudarte?)_

-Ich hoffe.-se recargó sobre su escritorio para poder estar más cerca de Ryo, quien

_(Espero)_ instintivamente se hizo un poco hacia atrás.- Diese Frau- le dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza a Anzu- ist ein Freund von dir?

_(Esta mujer…¿es una amiga tuya?)_

-Ja…Warum?-le contesto confundido, tal vez el chico nuevo había puesto los ojos en su amiga.

-Kannst Du Sie erklären, dass Ich bin nicht interessiert, um ihr Freund oder von jemand anderem zu sein?- O tal vez no.- Ich glaube dass meine Japanich ist etwas schlecht und Sie ist starten zu reizen mich.

_(Puedes decirle, que no estoy interesado en ser su amigo o de alguna otra persona…creo que mi japones es algo malo y comienza a molestarme)._

¿Cómo se atrevía este tipo a ser tan altanero?

-"Que le pasa a este sujeto- Ryo sentía que su sangre hervía por dentro, si había algo que no le gustaba era que se expresaran mal de sus amigos y menos de las mujeres.-" si no fuera porque me puede dejar inconsciente con sus botas mata serpientes le daría un buen…".

Yuugi y Anzu sabían que algo andaba mal por la cara que tenía su amigo y de repente algunos de los chicos que se encontraban Serra tenían su atención puesta en la conversación.

-Ich dachte, dass die Deutschen hatten mehr Höflichkeit- el tono que usaba Ryo era retador y bastante serio.

_(Yo creía que los alemanes tenían más cortesía)_

-Wir haben es- le respondio del mismo modo al percibir ese liguero ataque en la voz de Ryo y sonrió- Wenn wir nicht ich erzählt hatte an Ihren Freund, dass Sie sind nicht aus meinem Interesse ... Sie ist sehr verärgernd.

_(La tenemos…si no fuera así le habría dicho a tu amiga que ella no es de mi interés…es muy irritante)_

- Es reicht!-Ryo se levanto bruscamente y por primera vez levanto la voz; clavo la mirada en los ojos de aquella persona- und bitte- respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.- stoppt beleidigen zu meinem Freund.

_(¡Ya basta!...y por favor deja de insultar a mi amiga)._

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, los demás miraban atentos la escena, pocas cosas hacían enojar a Ryo y su reacción significaba que Hiwatari había dicho algo muy malo.

Kai seguía recargado sobre el escritorio, miro al chico que tenia delante de él, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa energía en los ojos de alguien.

-Como quieras- cambio de idioma de repente; se hizo hacia atrás hasta tener su espalda en el respaldo de nuevo y cruzó los brazos.-pero siéntate, llamas la atención.

Ryo miro a sus compañeros y se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mirada de todos en su persona. Se sentó sin darle la espalda a Kai.

La puerta del salón se abrió.

-Oh baya parece que ambos darkys socializaron- dijo el profesor Ikari sonriendo pero, al ver la mirada de odio que Ryo le destinaba a Kai, su expresión cambio a una con mucha confusión.- ¿Me perdí de algo? Bueno no importa. Chicos- llamó la atención de todos, incluidas las de Ryo y Kai-Por razones de fuerza mayor van a poder Salir temprano hoy, a las 12:00, pero en este momento van a tener un descanso de media hora- Los alumno le miraron extrañados.-¿Qué? ¿Si les digo que se queden se van corriendo? Salgan, salgan, sean libres por media hora.

-Profesor.-Yuugi levanto la mano.-¿Que sucedió en la enfermería?.

-Eee…No puedo decirle joven Yuugi, pero le aseguro que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse, ahora salgan por favor.

Poco a poco se comenzó a quedar solo el salón, Kai le dirigió una ultima mirada a Ryo al pasar a su lado.

-"que tipo tan pesado"- pensó Ryo mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto con Anzu y Yuugi.

-¿Qué creen que pasara?- preguntó su amigo preocupado.

-No lo se-le contesto secamente mientras veía la espalda de Hiwatari.

Anzu estaba a punto de preguntarle que rayos habían dicho hace unos momentos cuando el Profesor Ikari sostuvo a Ryo de su brazo izquierdo.

-Joven Ryo, tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante.

Ryo miró a sus amigos dudando, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ve Ryo te esperamos qui- le dijo Anzu sonriendo.

El chico asintió viendo a sus amigos y sonrío, detrás de ellos recargado en la pared algo cerca de las escaleras vio a Kai, como esperando a alguien, luego entro al salón de nuevo seguido del profesor quien cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Sientate Ryo- le dijo señalando un escritorio cercano.

-¿Qué sucede profesor? Se puso algo pálido- le pregunto Ryo sin sentarse, Ikari-sensei lo miraba con algo de tristeza- ¿Paso algo malo?- Ryo comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

-Si, Ryo-Ikari-sensi suspiro-sucede algo muy malo.-lo dijo sin rodeos y posó sus manos en los hombros de Ryo.

-Profesor…me asusta-el chico comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sus ojos miraban directamente a su profesor, su expresión dejaba ver que no habría querido ser él quien le dijera lo que fuera que fuese que intentaba expresar. Poco a Poco…Ryo se comenzó a sentir más y más alarmado.

-Joven Ryo…se trata de su amigo Yuuriy Ivanov…

-------------

Segundo Capitulo listo!

Porfavor dejen Revews, incluso si no les gustó, y tambien dejen criticas constructivas, siempre ayudan.

Keep Rawckin´!!!!


	3. Unlaced

_=) _Hola, juju Muchas gracias por haber esperado tanto, no podía superar el tapón creativo jajaja Pero bueno aqui los dejo con esta segunda entrega.

_

* * *

_

_"Cuando todo deje de dar vueltas, Quiero que estes ahí para sujetarme"_

_ -**Angkor.**_

:: Capitulo 2::

-¡Honda!, ¡Jou! ¿Qué hacen fuera de clases?- preguntó Yuugi cuando sus dos amigos, un chico moreno y otro rubio, se aproximaban.

-se supone que tienen historia esta hora ¿no, Honda?-preguntó Anzu.

-se supone- respondió el moreno. Honda era un chico alto de ojos y cabellos castaños, vestía una playera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis blancos.-pero tenemos ninguna falta en esta clase así que no importa mucho que salgamos.

-Además la clase no es muy importante-dijo Jonnou sonriendo, rubio con ojos color miel y un poco más bajo que Honda, vestía una playera verde con un chaleco a cuadros verde oscuro, un pantalón azul de pana y tenis verdes-¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen excusa?-Jonnou miró sobre el hombro de Anzu y vio a Kai recargado en la pared mientras veía su reloj.- ¿ese que?

Yuugi miró hacia donde veía su amigo.

-es Kai, es el estudiante nuevo de nuestro salón- sonrió- pero, parece que a Ryo ya le cayó algo mal.

-Por cierto ¿donde esta Ryo?- pregunto Honda mientras revisaba uno a uno a sus amigos.- ¿Y porqué no están en clase?

-Ryo esta hablando con Ikari-sensei-le respondió la chica mientras veía la puerta del salón- Y nos dieron media hora de receso.

-aaa mira que cosa- suspiro Jounnou.- oigan, ¿también llamaron a Ikari-sensei a la enfermería?

-¿ustedes también van a salir temprano?-pregunto Anzu con entusiasmo, comenzando a planear a donde podrían ir todos juntos a pasar la tarde.

-¿Temprano?- Honda los miro extrañado- No, solo queríamos preguntarles si Ikari-sensei también regreso con la misma cara de vómito que el nuestro- Honda puso una cara de desmayo imitando a su profesor.-Regresó diciendo cosas como "nunca había visto tanta sangre".

Anzu dio un respingo al escuchar a su amigo y Kai repentinamente se mostró interesado en la plática, pues vio con interés al grupo de amigos.

-¿Sangre?-preguntó Yuugi algo nervioso-¿Pues que sucedió? Ikari-sensei dijo que no era algo de que preocuparse.

-Ayy Ikari-sensei siempre intenta mantener la calma-suspiró Jounnou.-Piensa que por su sedoso cabello negro, ojos azabache brillantes y atractivo rostro va a hacer que todo el mundo sea color rosa-Jou imito a una colegiala enamorada de su príncipe azul.

-Parece ser que un chico intentó suicidarse en los baños que están en el último piso, los clausurados-les dijo Honda en tono serió.

-Nuestro Sensei dijo que al subir a este piso para llegar a nuestro salón, vio que un pequeño río comenzaba a descender de las escaleras desde arriba- Jounnou señalo con el dedo hacia las escaleras. Kai movió la cabeza un poco para mirar hacia donde señalaba el chico rubio.- El rastro de agua lo guió hasta los baños de hombres, cuando entro vio el lavabo desbordando agua caliente, y a un chico hasta el fondo del baño con cortes horizontales en las muñecas. Parece que se lo hizo con un pedazo de espejo.

De repente el rostro y el tono de Honda se volvieron analíticos.

-Entonces, si su grupo es el _único_ que sale temprano, e Ikari-sensei dejo salir a todos _menos_ a Ryo…

Anzu y Yuugi comenzaron a atar cabos, su rostros reflejaron cierto temor al recordar que…alguien no le había marcado a Ryo como siempre lo hacia.

-Chicos- preguntó Jounnou al ver el rostro de sus amigos.- ¿Alguien no llegó a su salón hoy?

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

Kai, Yuugi y todos los que estaban ahí vieron a Ryo correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

-¡Ryo!-Le llamó Ikari-sensei desde la puerta cuando Ryo bajaba las escaleras directo hacia la enfermería.

-¡Ryo, espera!-le gritaron sus amigos quienes intentaron alcanzarlo.

-Alto- les detuvo Kai cuando pasaron junto a él antes de bajar las escaleras.- déjenlo, necesita ir solo.

-Tú como sabes lo que él necesita-le dijo Honda enojado- acabas de conocerlo.

Kai lo miro serió y frío.

-solo lo sé- les dijo mientras pasaba a lado de Ikari-sensei y entraba al salón, los demás miraban la dirección que había tomado Ryo.

-Debemos ir con él- aseguro Anzu con decisión.

-Señorita- Anzu.-Ikari-sensei se acerco a sus alumnos- creo que el joven Kai tiene razón…

-Ikar-sensei, usted aprecia ¿Ryo cierto?- le interrumpió Yuugi con ojos preocupados- ¿de verdad quiere dejarlo solo?

Ikari-sensei suspiró

-No, la verdad no, vamos.

Ryo seguía corriendo. El camino nunca se le había hecho tan largo.

-"Idiota"- pensaba- "Maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, podía sentirlo, pero él se negaba a dejarlas salir.

No escuchaba los reclamos de las personas que empujaba accidentalmente al pasar a toda velocidad a su lado, solo quería llegar lo antes posible.

Vuelta a la derecha, su corazón palpitaba como loco, sintió que empujaba a alguien de nuevo ¿Yuuriy estría bien? ¿De verdad lo habían encontrado a tiempo?

Al fin pudo distinguir la puerta con una cruz roja en ella, no toco, simplemente abrió la puerta en cuanto sintió la fría perilla en su mano.

Ahí estaba, semi-recostado en la primera camilla, su rostro, algo escondido bajo su rojo ,y un poco largo, cabello, estaba pálido, más de lo normal y unas ligeras ojeras se dejaban ver bajo sus azules ojos, que miraron a Ryo con sorpresa, instintivamente escondió sus manos vendadas hasta la mitad del antebrazo y le dio una afectuosa sonrisa.

-Hola, Ryo.

Ryo lo miro molesto, no, sumamente enojado, cerró la puerta con fuerza Su amigo pelirrojo se encogió un poco en hombros por el ruido.

-Vas a hacer que la enfermera enoje y…

-¡Cállate!-le interrumpió Ryo su voz fue fuerte pero se quebró en ese instante.

El ojiazul suspiro.

Un denso silenció envolvió el lugar. Ryo bajo la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. Quería gritarle, decirle que era un idiota, un estúpido, todo lo que se le había ocurrido mientras corría hasta ahí, ¡Aunque fura la milésima parte!, pero las palabras no encontraban la salida.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon las voces de sus amigos, lo más seguro sería que entrarían a ver como estaba su amigo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pasó el seguro a la puerta para que no pudieran entrar, quería estar solo con Yuuriy. Alguien giro la perilla un par de veces, por las quejas que se escucharon, silenciadas por el grosor de la puerta y las paredes, supo que se trataba de Anzu quien intentaba entrar, escuchó también a Yuugi y a Jounnou intentando calmarla y se imagino la escena que ocurría en ese momento, eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Ryo, ¿Porqué no los dejas pasar? Estarán un poco preocupados por ti ¿no crees?- la voz de Yuuriy era baja y apenas Ryo podía escucharla. Lo último que quería era que Ryo pensara mal de él, no quería herirlo de ninguna manera.

- No soy yo quien tiene las vendas- Ryo le dirigió una mirada que estaba entre la tristeza y el enojo.- ¿Cómo hiciste algo como eso Yuuriy?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la camilla junto a él.- ¿Ya no te importamos es eso?¿Valemos tan poco para ti que no nos tomas en cuenta?

Yuuriy nunca lo había visto tan triste, sabía perfectamente lo que Ryo pensaba sobre sus heridas, y la posible historia que alguno de los profesores pudo haberle contado, le sonrió en un intento de que se tranquilizara y no comenzará a llorar y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Ryo.- El aludido le miró sorprendido por la sonrisa de su amigo, no podía descifrar lo que le comunicaba esa sonrisa.-Ryo…hay formas más fáciles y menos dolorosas de suicidarse ¿no crees?

-¿eh?

De repente lo supo, Yuuriy le miraba divertido en cierta forma, bien, ahora si que no comprendía lo que sucedía con el pelirrojo.

-"Esta enfermo este tipo" Yuuriy acaso tu no…

-¡Hay vamos Ryo¡ ¿tan mala opinión tienes de mi?- Yuuriy soltó una pequeña carcajada.- si hubiera querido matarme lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.-miró hacia la ventana más cercana, sus compañeros de clase habían empezado a retirarse del instituto luego miro de nuevo a Ryo quien aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Entonces… tú no...

-Mira, no se que te contaron, pero no, no intente suicidarme ¿OK?- Yuuriy se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Yuuriy adopto una expresión sería de repente.

-Mi padre…

-¿Tú padre?-Ryo inclinó un poco la cabeza.- ¿Tu padre entro al baño y te atacó con los vidrios? Wooo sabía que tu padre era estricto pero ¡Caray! Mira que atacarte en un baño…

Yuuriy le dio un coscorrón para evitar que su amigo siguiera diciendo cosas sin sentido y evitar reconsiderar su amistad.

-¡Eso no pasó, menso! (¡Me pegaste!)- Yuuriy miró hacia la ventana de nuevo un poco molesto por la interrupción de su amigo quien se sobaba su cabeza y derramaba una cascada de lágrimas.- Tuve una discusión con mi padre antes de venir a la Universidad y no tuve muchas ganas de entrar a clases y menos a la de Ikari-sensei, porque ya vez como nos trae de bajada a ti y a mi.- le dijo sonriendo y haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su profesor.- Así que intente ahorrarme los "no, no, no" que iba darle a sus intentos de hacerme hablar sobre mi estado de animo.- Ryo le sonrió, sabía que era cierto, Yuuri, Ryo e Ikari-sensei llevaban más que una relación de Alumno-maestro, de hecho se podía decir que eran amigos. Yuuri continuo.- En fin, para que el loser del prefecto no me viera, me fui a los baños del tercer piso a lavarme la cara y pensar un poco.- Miró sus manos.- Pero me enfade y golpee el espejo del baño y me corte.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¡Yuuriy! Que bueno que estas bien.- le saludo Anzu al verlo.

-Si bueno, si estar pálido, con nauseas y con un dolor punzante en las muñecas es estar bien, pues…seee estoy muy sano.-le dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha para que vieran las vendas, haciendo _obvio_ que se encontraba en _perfecto_ estado.

-¿Porqué ustedes dos siempre me hablan con sarcasmos?- dijo a modo de reprocho dirigiéndose a Yuuriy y a Ryo.- Yo que siempre los trato como la buena amiga que soy…

-¿Cómo entraron? El egoísta de Ryo me quería para él solo.-Ryo le miro enfadado tenían una conversación ¿no lo recordaba?- le pregunto a Honda, ignorando el monologo dramático de su joven amiga, quien se calló al poco rato al notar que ya no le hacían caso.

- El conserje tiene una copia de la llave de la enfermería, solo le dijimos que uno de nuestros amigos estaba muy enfermo y queríamos verlo, oye y ¿estas bien? Nuestro profesor dijo que era un río de sangre el lugar.

-Pfff…claro que estoy bien.- Yuuriy les sonrió y les contó la historia que acababa de contarle Ryo hace unos momentos quien, por cierto, le miraba un poco incrédulo, por lo menos en la parte del espejo.

-"¿Este cree que nací ayer? Por pegarle a un espejo no te haces esas heridas"

-Y ahora tú que traes.-le preguntó Yuuriy ante la mirada sospechosa de su amigo.

-Esas heridas están en tu muñeca.- Ryo se levanto y le señalo el lugar apretando un poco, no supo por que lo hizo, pero al menos se desquito un poco al ver la expresión de dolor en su amigo.

-¡Auch! ¡Bueno, golpee mal!- mas o menos así comenzaban sus discusiones

-Aún así no llegaría a ese lugar.

-Si en este caso.

-¿Pues como golpeaste?

-Cómo a ti si no me dejas tranquilo.

-El maestro de Jou y Honda dijo que había mucha sangre.

-Pues es mentiroso o exagerado porque ni siquiera se salió del lavamanos.

-Entonces si fue mucha.

-No tanta como te imaginas, Ryo amarillista.

Los demás solo escuchaban la discusión callados y mirando de un lado a otro cada vez que alguno de los dos le contestaba al otro, incluso los otros dos pacientes de la enfermería, y la enfermera, estaban muy entrados en la pelea.

-Vaya amiguitos que nos cargamos ¿no?-dijo Ikari-sensei muy entretenido en la discusión.

-Sip, hay que ponerlos en adopción pronto, antes de que se maten.- contesto Jou.

-No me marcaste hoy.- le reprocho Ryo de repente

-No tengo crédito…además ¿eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto Yuuriy haciendo un gesto de manos haciendo notar que lo había sacado de onda

-¡Tiene mucho que ver! ¡Pudiste haberme llamado! _Hola Ryo, no voy a entrar a clases porque voy a cortarme los brazos rompiendo vidrios_.- le reprocho haciendo como si hablara por celular con su mano.- ¿Tanto te costaba?

-¡No-tengo-crédito ¿Qué no hablas español?!- la verdad es que Yuuriy comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¿Ni para un mensaje? No puedo creerlo.-dijo Ryo soltando una pequeña risa incrédula y poniendo una mano en su frente

-¡Bueno ya, Ryo, ¿porque eres tan necio?! Pasó lo que te dije ¿Por qué no me crees?- Yuuriy ya se había cansado de discutir con Ryo, no le molestaba que le hiciera preguntas, pero le lastimaba más que las heridas que tenía el hecho de que no le tuviera confianza.- ¿No confías en mi verdad?-le preguntó triste.

Ryo suspiro y se sentó a lado de su amigo de nuevo.

-No es eso, es que…me puse nervioso es todo.- posó su mano en la de Yuuriy para sentir su calor y hacerle ver que ya no estaba enojado.

-Perdóname si te asuste.- Yuuriy sostuvo la mano de su amigo.

-¡Eso es, que bello!-dijo Ikari-sensei.- ahora, Yuuri si ya te sientes totalmente bien, y en vista de que mis alumnos huyeron, porque no nos vamos todos de aquí a un lugar más alegre.

Jounnou y Honda estuvieron de acuerdo al instante, y seguidos de Anzu y Yuugi salieron de la enfermería a esperar a Ryo y a Yuuriy.

-Cuando enteraste...- comenzó Yuuriy recargándose en la pared junto a la puerta y siguiendo con la mirada a los otros dos estudiantes que salían de la enfermería.- pensé que me golpearías o algo así.

-Lo tenía pensado. Pero no habría sido prudente hacerlo en una enfermería… ¿Que casó tendría dejarte inconsciente en un lugar donde te pueden cuidar?-le dijo sonriendo.

-Chicos-les llamó la enfermera.-voy por más gasas a la bodega, por favor cierren con llave cuando salgan.- ambos asintieron y ella salió dejándolos solos.

Yuuriy recargo su cabeza en la pared y suspiro.

-Ha sido un largo día.-cerró los ojos.

- Y apenas es la una de la tarde.- Ryo se acerco a Yuuriy y lo abrazó por la cintura, esto sorprendió a Yuuriy causándole un ligero sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco acelerado.

Ryo no sabía porque abrazaba a Yuuriy, esperaba a que el pelirrojo lo rechazara en algún momento, pero eso no sucedió.

-"Qué… ¿qué estoy haciendo…?"-cerró los ojos y respiro el suave aroma del cabello de Yuuriy.

-"ok…esto es raro…"- Yuuriy alejó un poco a Ryo de él, sin separarse por completo, para ver su rostro.- ¿Qué haces?

-Yo...es que…-Ryo se sonrojó al sentir la azul mirada de Yuuriy.- es solo que…por un momento sentí que te perdía y…bueno yo solo, quería sentir que en verdad estabas junto a mi.-bajó la mirada, las lágrimas que había estada reprimiendo salieron al fin.

Yuuriy le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó de nuevo, los mantuvo en su pecho para calmarlo, no quería que Ryo se sintiera triste por su culpa.

-Ya, tranquilo Ryo.-le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de reconfortarlo.-Nada grave pasó, estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto.

Durante un momento estuvieron abrazados sin decir una sola palabra.

Ryo nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida, era una sensación horrible y no quería sentirla de nuevo. Además, a pesar de haber pasado por tanto, Yuuriy era una persona fuerte.

-"Así es".-pensó Ryo.-"No tomaría una salida fácil".- Ryo se calmo al tener presente esa cualidad de su amigo.-Yuuriy…yo…

-¡Oigan niños, No los vamos a esperar siempre!-se escuchó la voz de Yuugi desde afuera.

Ryo miro hacia la puerta y cerca de ella vio su mochila. Alguien la había dejado ahí, esto hizo que Ryo comenzara a ponerse nervioso. ¿Sus amigos los habrían visto?

-Será mejor que salgamos antes de que comiencen a causar un alboroto.-le dijo Yuuriy sonriendo.

Ryo tomo su mochila y ambos salieron cerrando como lo habían prometido.

-¿Pues que hacían?- les preguntó Yuugi. Ryo notó que todos llevaban sus propias cosas y sintió un vacío en el estomago.- Todavía nos fuimos y regresamos y seguían adentro.

-A miren. Ryo si lleva su mochila, ¿Lo ven?- Honda le señaló a los demás con su dedo.- No hay ladrones en su salón.

-¿A que se refieren?- Ryo se sintió confundido.

-La señorita Anzu estaba segura de que alguien había robado tus cosas aprovechando el momento.- Respondió Ikari-sensei.

-¿Entonces quien la trajo?-Preguntó Yuuriy buscando a alguien con la mirada, probablemente seguía cerca esa persona.

-Quien sabe, Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-Ikari-sensei les dirigió una sonrisa y con un ademán de manos les señaló la puerta principal.

Todos salieron del instituto y se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas que a todos les gustaba que estaba a unas calles de la escuela, Ryo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de su mochila, si sus amigos no los habían visto… ¿Entonces quien si?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con ese chico de cabello lavanda hace un momento. A decir verdad su forma de hablar le había sorprendido bastante, es decir ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse a él de ese modo? ¡A Kai Hiwatari! El heredero de una de las más grandes y prestigiosas casas de instrumentos musicales clásicos del mundo.

El sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose llamo su atención, sus compañeros comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y conversaban entre ellos ignorando su presencia, bueno, en parte porque algunas chicos y algunos chicos le miraban curiosos e interesados, sin embargo él simplemente no les prestaba atención.

-Lo más seguro es que Ikari-sensei no regrese, mejor vámonos.- Escuchó a uno de sus compañeros diciéndole a otro.- Ya vez que si se trata de Ryo no importa nada más.-el chico sonrío a modo de burla.

-si, ya sé. Como si creyeran que no nos damos cuenta de que entre ellos hay algo jaja.

Hiwatari dejo de poner atención a la conversación, no le gustaban las personas que hablaban mal de otras a sus espaldas, simplemente no le gustaba la hipocresía.

Mientras veía a sus compañeros irse, escuchó intro de teclado de la canción _Lost_ de Visions of Atlantis, se trataba de su celular, miro el número que se mostraba en la pantalla y después de un suspiro contestó.

-Bi bitte? Ah…eres tú, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿En serio? ¿Y es bueno? Mmm esta bien, claro, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo, estaré ahí en veinte minutos…no, salgo temprano.- miró la mochila de Ryo.- Te veo después, vayan haciendo pruebas de sonido.- En seguida, colgó. Guardo todo en su mochila y miró de nuevo las cosas de Ryo.

-"Ash, bueno, igual no me cuesta nada".- guardo también las cosas del chico dispuesto a llevarlas a la enfermería.- "A todo esto… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?".- cuando estaba a punto de tomar la correa de la mochila de Ryo miro sus manos, por un momento se alarmo al notar que no llevaba puestos sus guantes, dejando las cicatrices de sus manos visibles, se trataba de la marca permanente del fuego en él. Sacó un par de guantes negros de licra de su bolsillo izquierdo y comenzó a ponérselos esperando que nadie entrara en ese momento.-"Espero que no lo notarán".

Tomó la mochila de Ryo y la suya y salió del salón. Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras que estaban cerca del salón escuchó la voz de Anzu, de su maestro y de otras personas más, la verdad, no tenía intención de encontrarse con esa molesta chica de nuevo, al menos no por ese día y decidió bajar por las escaleras que se encontraban al centro del pasillo, por las que había bajado Ryo.

No tuvo problemas para llegar la enfermería, pensó en dejar la carga que tenía de más fuera de la habitación, pero, le daba mala espina dejarla sola, después de todo, no estaba en Alemanía donde podía tener la confianza de dejarla donde quisiera, y con suerte el chico de cabello lavanda estaría adentro.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?"- sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de ese pensamiento y entró para dejarla donde él pudiera encontrarla, sin embargó lo sorprendió la escena que vio en ese momento, Ryo abrazaba a un chico pelirrojo, como si temiera dejarlo ir.

Sintió que un ligero sonrojo le teñía el rostro, procuro no hacer ruido y dejo la mochila cerca de la puerta y salió del lugar.

-"De acuerdo esto no me lo esperaba".- miró su reloj, comenzaba a hacérsele tarde.-"Bueno es hora de ir a juzgar al guitarrista".

Condujo su auto, un Mercedez-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, por las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna prisa en realidad, durante el camino se preguntaba si en realidad valdría la pena la persona que el baterista había elegido para ser el guitarrista de su banda mientras los otros conductores y peatones eran atraídos por la maquina que pasaba a su lado.

Llegó hasta una austera casa en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de su casa. La vivienda era de un solo piso y de color marrón, sacó su llave para abrir la puerta, sin embargo una persona dentro se adelantó a él.

-Te tardaste.- Un muchacho alto de cabello plateado y ojos violeta le mirada recargado en la puerta. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negras y una playera sin mangas del mismo color, lo que lo hacía ver amenazante eran las grandes cadenas en su pantalón las muñequeras con púas y las botas que llevaba le daban un aspecto más agresivo, lo más atrayente de su indumentaria era una cadena plateada que, por dije, tenía un colmillo de lobo con la figura de uno tallado.

-No exageres, Boris.-miró a su compañero de arriba abajo.- ¿Por qué estás vestido así? Parece que vas a matar a alguien.

-Quería intimidar al nuevo.- le contesto sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Kai al recinto. El interior era amplio, la zona donde sería la sala de estar estaba ocupada por una batería y un teclado, tenían una sencilla cocina en la parte derecha del lugar y una barra, para dos personas, la separaba de un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas que no estaba muy lejos de ella, había una habitación donde solo había una cama y un escritorio.

Dentro se encontraba un muchacho un poco más bajo que Kai, moreno, con ojos carmín y cabello teñido en tres colores, un poco de rubio al frente, negro y rojo al final, vestía un pantalón marrón con finas líneas blancas un cinturón doble a cuadros, playera blanca de manga corta, chaleco color ocre que tenía una cara pequeña del muppet Elmo en el pecho a la izquierda y un sombrero urbano del mismo color que su chaleco con una cintilla a cuadros. Por un momento, a Kai le recordó a uno de sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola.- su voz era grave, pero suave.

-"Bueno, al menos no será el vocalista".- Kai dejó el portafolios plateado que usaba como mochila en una de las sillas que había en el lugar y conecto su teclado.- Bueno, veamos que tienes.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo Kai comenzó a tocar el teclado, afortunadamente, él también sabía de que pieza se trataba, era _Unlaced_ de Emilie Autumn, esperó el tiempo en el que él entraba y comenzó a tocar, la pieza originalmente era para teclado y violín, así que él tenía que usar solo requintos.

Boris miraba al guitarrista con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que Kai había elegido esa pieza por ser excepcionalmente difícil para los guitarristas, pues los cambios eran constantes y la pieza era aterradoramente rápida, sobre todo en la parte final donde el teclado y el violín, en este caso la guitarra, se juntan en una misma línea de notas.

Al terminar el chico se soplo las yemas de los dedos de la mano izquierda.

-Eres bueno.- admitió Kai.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Atemu.- Respondió el moreno.

-Bien Atemu.- continuó Hiwatari.- en realidad, cumples las expectativas que tengo para un guitarrista. Estas dentro.

-¡Gracias!-Atemú sonrío emocionado.- Prometo no decepcionarlos.

-Estamos seguros de que no lo harás.-dijo Boris dándole una amistosa palmada.

- Ahora haznos un favor ¿si?-. Atemu vio a Kai con atención.-Busca otro guitarrista, necesitamos dos.

-¡Claro! Tengo uno en mente jaja ¿Él será el primer guitarrista?

-Teníamos pensado que tu lo fueras.- le dijo Kai arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno.-comenzó un poco inseguro.-la verdad me sentiría un poco mejor si fuera el segundo, no me siento muy seguro tocando yo solo frente a un público grande, necesito a alguien que me guíe.- Para desgracia de Atemu era verdad, Kai miro a Boris dudando pero al final ambos accedieron.

-¿Y a que guitarrista tienes en mente?- le preguntó Boris con curiosidad.

- A mi maestro.- dijo mientras guardaba su guitarra en su estuche y desconectaba el amplificador.- Es maestro de Aerografía, pero es muy buen guitarrista, además, es como más de su estilo, pero un poco más elegante.

-¿Nos estas diciendo fachosos niño?- Boris le miró haciéndose el ofendido.

Atemu dio un respingo y se llevo una mano a su boca ante su insensatez.

-Lo lamento, no quise decir eso, es solo que…

-No te disculpes, Atemu.- le dijo Kai tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa.- Esta bien que digas lo que piensas, me agrada eso en las personas, no me sorprendería que llegaras a notar la idiotez Boris y se lo digas en su cara.

-Muy chistosito.- le respondió con una mirada de reproche.

Atemu se rió un poco por el gesto de Boris.

-Bueno, me retiro.- miró a Boris sonriendo.- Te llamare si mi maestro acepta hacer una audición. Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad.- Tras despedirse, salio del lugar dejando a Boris y a Kai solos.

-Uno más, faltan tres.- Boris parecía satisfecho por el nuevo integrante del grupo.-Ahora solo necesitamos al bajista, al vocalista y al guitarrista, espero que sea bueno, aunque si el alumno es increíble el maestro debe ser…-se detuvo al notar que su compañero, aparentemente, no le hacía el mínimo caso.- oye, ¿te sientes bien?.- Pasó su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo.

-Perdón, ¿Me decías algo?- Kai regresó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿En que piensas?

-. En algo que pasó en la escuela.- Por alguna razón Kai no dejaba de pensar en la discusión que había tenido esa mañana con el chico de cabello lavanda.- "Que tipo tan molesto"

-En fin, creo que vamos por buen camino, si seguimos eligiendo integrantes como él tendremos el mejor equipo del mundo.

-Eso espero.- De repente Kai recordó que, además, les faltaba algo más importante.- Deberíamos ir pensando en un nombre ¿no crees? – Kai se ruborizó ante su falta de atención en esa tan importante área.

- Si sería buena idea comenzar a pensar en uno.- contestó Boris también un poco sonrojado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer este cápitulo, prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima entrega.

Dejen R&R!!


End file.
